The Bench warmer duo!
by Cheery45
Summary: Kuroko and Taiga...became famous...but the bench warmers... Furihata,Kawahara and Fukuda... and two others... Uta Yune and Kira Suzune... Because of Kuroko and Taiga they are never noticed... so Riko Aida decides to help them get some attention!


Chapter 1

"Yune! Suzune!" Aida shouted at us.

"What's up Aida?" Yune said smiling.

"I noticed that you guys weren't getting noticed...I found that pretty unfair since work as hard as everyone else ...so I was thinking...Yune...since you're so good at defending and passing and determined...and Suzune you are so good at attacking and shooting and super fast and a little aggressive...I thought I could get you guys and Kuroko and Taiga to you know pair up so that you guys have a chance to vs other players from other schools..." Aida said.

"Is it a good idea..." I asked.

"I see what you mean...Yune and Taiga don't get along to well...hot temper..." Aida said nodding and thinking.

Yune looked a little pissed.

"Let's go talk with Taiga and Kuroko..." Aida said.

We walked towards Taiga and Kuroko.

"Taiga Kuroko...you guys are going on a 6 week camp with Yune and Suzune to train each other..." Aida

"WHAT?!" Yune shouted looking shocked.

"Coach you never said that to us..." I said.

"I cannot survive a week with that noisy Yune!" Taiga said.

"When is it starting...?" Kuroko asked with no change in his expression.

"Tomorrow...that's when summer break starts...we are going to the same place we went to last time...See you at school at 6am..." Aida said walking off with the other players.

"What did you say to her?!" Taiga shouted at Yune.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Yune shouted back at Taiga.

Kuroko and I shook our heads.

"They will never get along..." Kuroko said.

"I know..."

Kuroko and I looked at each other.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted as I ran over to the pissed Yune and dragged her away from Taiga.

"SEE YOU TOMORRW SPILT EYEBROWS!" Yune shouted as she stuck her tongue out.

"SHUT UP!" Taiga shouted back.

Yune and I began to walk to home.

"Why do you fight so much with Taiga...?"

"HE IS A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Yune shouted

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go home..."

We walked home and had our dinner.

~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~

"We shall have seafood Udon today!" Yune said while handing me a bowl of homemade seafood Udon.

"Itdadakimusu!" I shouted as I clapped my hands together before eating.

" Thanks..." Akashi said as he began to eat his noodles.

"I know your Suzune's sister's friend I reckon you should have more emotions...T_T..." Yune said while pretending to cry.

"You have too much emotions..." Midorima said.

"Shut up! Midori!" Yune shouted.

"Don't forget...the ma at the end...it's Midorima not Midori..." He said as he ate him noodles.

"I would of preferred a brother like Koganei Senpai" Yune said eating her Udon.

"Me and Yune are leaving for summer break for basketball training..." I said.

"I see...the house is going to be peaceful..." Midorima and Akashi said.

"SHUT UP!" Yune shouted.

"I have to agree with you..." I said.

"You too Suzune...T_T..." Yune said looking like this T_T

~~~~~~~~ Next day ~~~~~~~

Yune yawned like a hippo.

"Are they here yet...?" She asked sounding a little drowsy.

I saw Kuroko and Taiga walking towards us.

"Hi..." Kuroko said.

Taiga just yawned and waved.

Aida appeared out of nowhere

"Let's go!" She said as she pushed us into the bus.

"HI Yune and Suzune..." Junpei senpai said.

"Junpei senpai, Teppei senpai, Koganei senpai, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda and Tetsuya?!" Yune and I shouted.

"We are here to help you and Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda and Tetsuya wanted to tag along..." Koganei senpai said.

"K-K-K-Keep T-T-T-Tetsuya a-a-a-away from m-m-me..." Taiga said looking petrified.

Yune smiled evilly.

"Tetsuya come here..." Yune called out.

Tetsuya came to her and she hugged him and suddenly ran towards Taiga who had run to the very end of the bus.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Taiga shouted.

Everyone just looked at Yune and thought she was crazy.

"Alright! Let's go!" Aida shouted and the bus doors closed.

~~~~~~~ End of chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~


End file.
